The Second Coming
by cbjunebug
Summary: Rose Weasley is Head Girl, Quidditch Captain, top of the class and a complete perfectionist. Scorpius Malfoy is nothing but completely infatuated with her.
1. Chapter 1a

On September 1st, Rose Weasley's alarm went off at 7:00 A.M. She got up, made her bed, and went about getting ready for her day. After getting out of the shower, Rose styled her vibrant red locks. Every day rose sent up a prayer to whatever deities there may be that she did not inherit her mother's untamable mane but instead her hair fell in soft waves. Promptly at 9:30 Rose went down stairs to the kitchen and made a one egg omelet with exactly 3/16 cup of cheese.

Though Rose may not have inherited her mother's hair, everything else about her signaled the second coming of Hermione Weasley nee Granger. Rose was at the top of her class, and got all O's on her owls (even one in Divination). She was the starting chaser on the Gryffindor squad since her second year, a prefect her fifth and sixth year, and for her upcoming seventh year she would be both Head Girl and Quidditch captain. Everything Rose tried to do she exceeded expectations, which were set pretty high due to her parentage.

A noise comparable to a herd of stampeding elephants came from the stairwell, marking the arrival of Rose's younger brother Hugo.

Rose finished the rest of her breakfast and cleaned of her plate in record time. Nothing made Rose lose her appetite faster than seeing bits of bacon spewing out of the 14 year old's mouth. Rose decided to triple check her Hogwarts trunk to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Rose almost ran right through her mother in her haste to get to her room.

"Rose darling, have you eaten a proper breakfast?"

"Of course, Mum."

"Did I even need to ask? We'll be leaving for King Cross in about 30 minutes. I can't believe it's your last year at Hogwarts, I remember standing on the platform your first year..."

"Mum, I know you want to reminisce about my life from my birth till, well, now but I really want to go check my trunk one last time," Rose cut her mother off, went to her room, and quietly shut the door.

"She gets that from you, you know that right?" Ron Weasley joined his wife at the top of the stairs.

"I know but when we were her age we didn't even get a seventh year at Hogwarts! We spent our teenage years battling a homicidal maniac and his obsessive followers. I just want her to have fun and fool around, get dressed up, go to parties outside of the burrow, and get a boyfriend!"

"I think you took it a step to far with that last one, love. Rosie doesn't need a boyfriend; she's much too young for that."

Hermione slapped Ron lightly on the arm. "You filthy hypocrite! I distinctly remember you telling Blaise that kids can start dating whenever they want when Padma found Fatima and Hugo with their tongues practically down each other's throats!"

As soon as her family passed through the magical barrier to Platform 9 3/4, Hugo darted away to find his best friend, Geoffrey Finnegan. Rose joined her parents in searching for the other Weasley's; it didn't take long to find the twenty-some heads filled with red hair. Rose chatted with her Aunt Angelina and Fleur until the train let out a piercing warning whistle and Rose said some rushed goodbyes and boarded the train.

Rose was settled into her head compartment with the Head Boy, Lysander Scamander, Rose began to read ahead on her seventh year lessons. Her cousins mercilessly teased her last year for studying in her dorm while there were usually some festivities going on in the common room. For that reason Rose was glad to have her own common room shares only with her pseudo-cousin Lysander who shared the same passion for knowledge as she did. Rose was jarred from her studies by a commotion in the corridor. She leapt out of her seat glad for a reason to use her new powers as Head Girl.

Leaving her compartment Rose saw the back of a familiar blonde haired boy jinxing the noses of first years into snouts or beaks.

"Scorpius Malfoy, could you not wait even an hour longer to start tormenting underclassmen?" Rose yelled at the bane of her six years at Hogwarts. It wasn't that Scorpius was mean or malicious to Rose as his father had been to her mother. Quite the opposite in fact.

Scorpius decided that Rose was his soul mate after being partners for the first potions class their first year. Ever since then Scorpius had been a constant thorn in her side, constantly serenading her in the hallways or sending her singing cards that proclaimed his infatuation louder than a howler would.

"Do you hear that ickle little firsties? That is the sound of the sweetest angel God did ever create." Scorpius said without turning around. "Rose darling! My beautiful flower, did you miss me this summer? I didn't get any replies to my owls, perhaps they were going to the wrong Rose Weasley," he said with a smirk.

"Oh sod off Malfoy; I don't have time to deal with you and your delusional antics this year. Why don't you do yourself a favour and go find some brainless slag to go shag, I'm sure that there are plenty of girls willing to fall into your bed."

"Oh Rose you know I have eyes only for you!"

"That must be why I found you shagging Amanda Dean in the potions storage room last year, or snogging Melissa Patil in an empty broom closet at three o'clock in the morning."

"My sweet Rose I was only practicing for our first time."

"I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU YOU OVERGROWN FERRET!"

"Of course Rose! I would only ever make love to you my darling peach. Well I must go get changed into our deplorable uniforms. Ta-ta mi amour!"

Rose let out a frustrated breath watching the stupid git go into the next car. Rose heard a wolf whistle and turned around to see her cousin Al with a smirk on his face.

"I must say Rose you certainly have a way with men."

"Shove off Al. You should know better than anyone how aggravating stalkers are." And it was true. With his last name and an uncanny resemblance to the boy-who-lived, Albus attracted many admirers from the opposite sex. The most dedicated followed him in a pack, watching their Quidditch practices, studying and eating as the same time as him, and hiding in the corners of the Gryffindor common room watching him play wizards chess. His brother's reputation for pleasing all the girls at Hogwarts did nothing to deter them either.

"I wouldn't mind if even one of those girls were half as hot as all the girls say he is. According to Lily he's quite the eye candy."

"Unfortunately for him the words spewing out of his pie hole kind of deter from any attractiveness he may have."

"Mark my words Rose Weasley, by the end of this school year I wouldn't be surprised if you two were the hottest couple in Hogwarts."

"You say that every year Al, and how many times has that worked out?"

"This time I've got a feeling in my bones Miss Weasley and my bones never lie"

"Be sure to mention that to Professor Brown, I'm sure she'll find that fascinating." And with that statement the horn sounded signaling the arrival of the train at Hogsmeade Station.

-—-

EDIT: Several someones just pointed out a horrible couple on my part so they have now been replaced. I am so dreadfully sorry however it doesn't change the story in the least

A/N: Okay! That's the end of this first bit! It's my first ever fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated. Please let me know any glaring grammatical errors or misspellings as well, I'm not the best at editing. The next chapter will be the same day but from a more Scorpius centered narrator. These will be the only two chapters that'll show the same events but from two different POVs so don't worry about the redundancy of it all.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Cbjunebug


	2. Chapter 1b

September 1st was always a bittersweet day for one Scorpius Malfoy. It was the official end of the summer holidays and his freedom but Hogwarts was the only place where Scorpius knew he would see Rose Weasley. This particular September 1st Scorpius woke up to the high pitched voice of his personal house elf Reiny.

"Master Malfoy! You must get up! Your train leaves soon!"

Scorpius glanced at the antique clock hanging on the wall, it was 9:53. Seven more minutes until he absolutely had to get up.

"Reiny bring Scorpius a hangover-be-gone potion and a cup of tea."

Scorpius groaned, if his father had come to wake him up personally, it was a definite sign the day would be crap. Draco wasn't very demanding as a father. Having been brought up under the tutelage of Lucius, Draco had a very laissez-faire style of parenting. He and Astoria didn't expect much of their son, if he came home at night and didn't get any girls pregnant they figured they had done a pretty good job. As the only heir to the Malfoy estate, Scorpius knew what the rest of his life would entail. He would graduate Hogwarts and get an entry level position at the family business only to get promoted to CEO when his father decided to retire. Not that Scorpius needed a job anyway; the combined fortune of the Malfoys and Greengrasses would have had Scorpius set for several lifetimes of luxury. Having a job secured for him since birth Scorpius never tried to excel at Hogwarts, he was bright enough to get all E's and A's on his OWLs with no effort at all.

Once Reiny returned with the aforementioned beverages Draco began to speak.

"Scorpius I feel that I have failed you as a father. When you were born I imagined you winning the Quidditch World Cup or being the Valedictorian because your mother and I encouraged you to be all you could be. Unfortunately I didn't have a model as to how to guide you to do all these incredible things so I just did the exact opposite of what your grandfather did to me when I was growing up. However you have become somewhat of a spoiled brat, you don't know what it means to work hard for something. Your mother and I had a long conversation about this and we have decided that if you don't get all E's and O's this year on your NEWTs that you can kiss your trust fund and your job at Malfoy Enterprises goodbye."

"Wow, that's a little harsh don't you think dad?" Scorpius was skeptical as to whether or not this posed a real threat. His father had bluffed in the past about cutting Scorpius off because of his lackadaisical attitude.

"Scorpius, you better get your act together because this time I am as serious as dragon pox." With that the elder Malfoy turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Scorpius got dressed hurriedly and fixed his hair into the "just rolled out of bed look" that usually took 20 minutes to achieve. He grabbed his wand and trunk and went downstairs, gave his mum a quick kiss goodbye and his father a stuff handshake and got into the chauffeured car awaiting him in their driveway.

Scorpius ran into his best friends Will Nott and Roderick Flint outside the pillar that held the passageway to platform 9 3/4. The three boys passed through the brick wall to where the Hogwarts Express sat waiting for its departure in ten minutes. Scorpius and his friends hurried on to the train and kicked a gaggle of second years out of a compartment in the caboose of the train. Will and Roderick sat on one bench while Scorpius laid down on the one opposite them, a few minutes later the trains whistle sounded and its wheels started to move.

The door to the Slytherin's compartment slid open and the curvaceous figures of Roxie and Lexi Parkinson made their way into the compartment. The twins were widely known floozies throughout the seventh and sixth year students at Hogwarts and unfortunately for Scorpius he was always the foremost target in their sights. Scorpius never dated anyone claiming his first and only girlfriend would be Rose but that didn't mean he wasn't a warm blooded teenage male. Scorpius had been known to indulge with some of the girls at Hogwarts but they always had at least one thing in common with the Head Girl. Amanda Dean had been Scorpius' first and could have easily have passed as one of Rose's multitude of cousins. Dean had long auburn locks, a short svelte figure, and brown eyes almost the same shade as Rose's. With their large breasts and hips, short blonde bobs, and ice blue eyes the Parkinson twins were the farthest blips on Scorpius radar. Luckily for Will and Roderick the twins were more than happy to attend to their needs every time Scorpius turned him down.

Scorpius left his compartment in an attempt to give the two sets of fuck buddies some room. He decided that the remainder of his time on the train would be best spent letting Hogwarts newest generation who exactly ruled the school. Scorpius wandered the long hallway that connected the train giving various first years tails and oddly colored hair. About three quarters of the way to the front of the train Scorpius was confronted by six first years who didn't like Scorpius giving one of their girlfriends a cat's tail. Scorpius laughed as he hexed a duck bill onto the face of the leader of the group. As Scorpius was giving the leader's right hand the snout of a pig he heard a female's voice behind him.

"Scorpius Malfoy could you not wait even an hour to start tormenting underclassmen?"

Scorpius smirked, he would know that voice anywhere, and it was Rose. The first time Scorpius had seen the red headed girl was before he had boarded the train for the first time. Scorpius' father had noticed his son glancing over at the Weasley/Potter brood and had kneeled down to his son's height. "Now Scorpius, do you see the group of kids over there?" When Scorpius had nodded in the affirmative his father had continued. "I went to school with their parents and we weren't very nice to each other. I don't want my previous actions to affect you in anyway so if they make any snide remarks you ignore them and owl me, alright? I'll make sure they don't do it again."

Scorpius had noted who all made up the large family and had been managed to avoid all of them successfully his first day. On his second day, Scorpius' luck had run out. He had lost his way to the Potions classroom and had arrived late but seconds before one of the female Weasleys. As they were the last two to enter Rose and Scorpius were assigned as lab partners for the remainder of the year. Scorpius had internally groaned initially at the thought of dealing with this supposedly judgmental wench for the remainder of the year; however Rose had defied his expectations. She flounced over, stuck out her hand, and stated, "Hi! My name is Rose Weasley and I know you are Scorpius Malfoy. My father told me I had to beat you in every test and game and I'll have you know I have every intent of fulfilling his wishes." The entire speech had been said in one breath and a rushed tone. Scorpius noticed to the joking twinkle in her eye and the way her hair seemed to crackle with heat and decided that he was going to make her the next Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius spent the next six years sending roses to her in every size, color, and arrangement. (He thought he was being clever.) He serenaded her in the hallways, sent her gifts, and made sure every living male creature at Hogwarts knew that Rose was virtually his property and that no one was to touch her.

Scorpius snapped out of his little flashback. He looked at the first years and told them, "Do you hear that ickle little firsties? That is the sound of the sweetest angel God ever created." Scorpius turned around to face the girl and felt his heart skip a beat. He had forgotten how truly magnificent she looked when she was angry at him. "Rose darling! My beautiful flower, did you miss me this summer? I didn't get any replies to my owls, perhaps they were going to the wrong Rose Weasley." Scorpius had sent the letters knowing that she would never read them. He has truly poured his heart out in those letters; much like a ten year old would do in a diary.

"Oh sod off Malfoy; I don't have time to deal with you and your delusional antics this year. Why don't you do yourself a favour and go find some brainless slag to go shag, I'm sure that there are plenty of girls willing to fall into your bed." Scorpius scoffed at that statement, plenty of girls was an understatement. It was more like all girls except the one he truly wanted. He was a Malfoy after all.

"That must be why I found you shagging Amanda Dean in the potions storage room last year, or snogging Melissa Patil in an empty broom closet at three o'clock in the morning." Scorpius visibly flinched at that one.

"My sweet Rose I was only practicing for our first time."

"I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU YOU OVERGROWN FERRET!"

"Of course Rose! I would only ever make love to you my darling peach. Well I must go get changed into our deplorable uniforms. Ta-ta mi amour!"

Scorpius gave a little bow and with a spring in his step returned to his compartment. To most people having an interaction like that with an unrequited love would send them into a tizzy; however Scorpius liked the fact he could get a rise out of her. She wasn't some brainless bint who let him use her, her reactions proves her to be passionate. Besides Scorpius knew he could use tactics like this in their future to get some splendid hate sex that was sure to be spectacular. Scorpius finally reached the door of the compartment where his friends were undoubtedly having fun with the blonde twins. Scorpius knocked twice on the door. "You kiddies have exactly thirty seconds to finish up whatever it is you're doing and put some clothes on before I come in." Scorpius heard some sighs and some rustling of clothes before the twins stumbled out of the compartment hair askew and clothes in a state of disarray.

"Honestly man just because you don't have that Weasley chick putting out yet doesn't mean you have to ruin our fun" complained Will.

Scorpius knew that his friends knew his true intentions with Rose but that they liked to tease him mercilessly about how Rose already had him whipped without even trying. "Oh shut it Nott." Scorpius said. He grabbed his Hogwarts robe and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his last first day speech.

A/N: Thanks again for reading! As usual reviews are greatly appreciated and if you see any major errors I might have missed I would greatly appreciate if you could let me know. I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday. Thanks for reading!

Cbjunebug


	3. Chapter 3

As different as Scorpius and Rose were, stepping into the Great Hall for the first time this year, they had the same reaction, "This year, I'm going to rule the school.

On Rose's side of things she planned to use her role as Head Girl for good. She wanted to increase patrolling, and increase the length of detentions. Rose didn't care whether or not her peers thought she was fair; she believed that increasing the risk of the student population's behavior would keep the mild offenders from misbehaving. By keeping a majority of the students in line, they would do better in their classes, setting them up for a better future. Helping the students succeed on school was the short term plan; her long term plan was preparing these young minds to become strong members of society therefore helping to propel the Wizarding World into a golden era. She was quite confident in her plan.

Scorpius on the other hand wanted to rule the school with threats and underhanded pranks. He had cast an Undectable Extension Charm on a small shoebox sized box and filled it with classics like Fanged Frisbees and dungbombs as well as the new generation of Wizarding Wheezes. Scorpius wasn't going to just go around pranking willy nilly. No, every prank, every threat, and every kind of rule bending would have a purpose. The sole purpose of having Rose Weasley. Unlike what his friends thought Scorpius knew he could never be content with just one night, hell even eternity seemed like too short a time.

The two seventh years watched the annual sorting from opposite sides of the hall. There were no incoming Potters or Weasleys this year which was a rarity. Scorpius spent the time sleeping with the hood of his cloak pulled over his head. Rose had planted herself in the first spot at the Gryffindor table that the first years would pass. She had taken it upon herself to welcome each of the newly appointed Gryffindors personally.

After Professor McGonagall had given her "Welcome Back" speech the Hall erupted into the chatter of students reacquainting themselves with friends they hadn't seen over the summer holidays. It was all white noise to Rose as she put the final touches on her patrol schedule. She intended to hand it out to all the prefects so she could iron out any conflicts before the school year really got under way. Scorpius however had been awoken by the noise in the middle of a pleasant dream centering on a certain red head. He was currently getting ribbed by his mates because apparently he had been loudly talking in his sleep.

"Mate, when will you get over that Weasley bint? She's got a stick longer than the Firebolt 200 shoved up her ass. You could get any girl you in this castle!" Flint remarked.

"Everyone except Rose. And she's not a bint. And why would I want a slag that's only likes me for my money, status, or looks?" Scorpius retorted.

"Scorp, did you ever think that you're chasing Rose because she IS the only girl that refuses to consider you? If you really did get her, the novelty would probably wear off after a few weeks."

"No, Rose isn't just another conquest. Hell, I've been in love with her since before I knew about the birds and the bees. I'll never give up on her." With that statement Scorpius rose from the bench and left for the dungeon.

The next morning Rose had potions directly following breakfast. Although Rose exceled at all subjects she was least ahead of the pack in this subject. All the other classes Rose took were taught by family friends but potions was taught by Professor Smith. He didn't hold a grudge against the Weasleys but he certainly didn't favor the Weasley/potter brood. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs brewed a Wiggenweld potion to review. After potions Albus and Rose went to Charms. Charms was taught by their Aunt Fleur's sister Gabrielle, she was part Veela so many of the male population of Hogwarts had a bit of trouble paying attention. Upon entering the room Rose was none too happy to see that they had this class with the Slytherins. She heard Scorpius shout out a greeting but chose to ignore it instead grabbing Albus' arms and dragged him to sit beside her in the front middle table. Albus was snickering at made a snide comment about not sitting with her boyfriend. Rose was about to make a comment about Griselda Creevey's obsession with the youngest male Potter but was cut off by Professor Delacours entrance into the classroom.

"Welcome back everyone. I'm sure as seventh years none of you need any coddling back into the school year so we'll start by seeing how many of you did the reading with a little pop quiz." While most of the class groaned, the announcement hadn't fazed Rose in the least.

Ten minutes later the students handed the quizzes in. Professor Delacour used a quick grading spell and sorted the papers into three piles. She returned to her position in front of the class and after a moment of steely silence addressed the class.

"I am disappointed in you. Only three of you would have gotten Os or Es. Ten others would have passed and the rest of you have failed. The information in this book was extremely important for this course. I don't have time to teach you the fundamentals contained in this book with the heavy curriculum I have to teach you before our NEWTS. The three students who obviously read will start where I had planned, the ten who passed will begin by going reviewing the fundamentals, and the rest of you will have detention where you will read the book until you can pass the quiz with an O. Hopefully within a few weeks we will all be on the same level. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius you will find your books on the windowsill. The rest of you..."

Professor Delacour continued on her tangent. Scorpius couldn't believe his luck. He had reevaluated some of his decisions last night while lying in his bed with the drapes closed. Focusing on schoolwork for a while could prove to be helpful for all his problems: his father would get off his back and Rose might finally take him seriously. He had spent a majority of the night reading his books and it looked like it had paid off. He was going to be working with Rose every other day for at least two weeks.

Scorpius headed over to meet Rose and Albus. Rose was a few steps ahead of Albus and Scorpius fell in beside him. Albus just turned his head a little and smirked. Scorpius was a bit unnerved by it. Scorpius and Al joined Rose. Scorpius decided to adhere to him new Rose-wooing plan and said only a customary "Hello, Rose." She glared at him in turn.

After class Rose felt confused. Scorpius' entire demeanor had changed. Instead of fooling around and being an obnoxious stalker, he was civil and acted like a gentlemen. That of course didn't mean he stopped his unrelenting harassment of Rose. No, it was just subtler, although it wasn't like he could have been clearer before. She had been even more shocked to find out that he had done the summer reading. It was the first time since at least their fourth year that he had been commended for his school work. Rose wasn't sure if she liked this new side to Scorpius, it was almost like it he was planning something.

Scorpius couldn't have been in a better mood. He only had two classes today and since he had already gone to them, he had the rest of the day off. During charms, he had made a joke to Albus and Rose actually giggled a little. An honest to God giggle. Maybe his new attitude on life really would fix all his problems. He needed someone to keep him on track because he didn't trust himself not to fall into his old ways. Luckily he knew exactly where to go for said help.

After a short nap Scorpius headed up to the Ravenclaw tower and banged the doorknocker twice.

"What has a mouth but doesn't eat, and runs but has no legs?"

"A river," Scorpius replied a moment later.

"Very nice," the eagle responded and a cutout opened in the brick wall. He stepped into the common room and found the nearest young student, "I need you to go fetch Lorcan Scamander from his quarters."

All underclassmen were terrifies of Slytherins, especially ones with true dark family histories like Scorpius. About five minutes late a carbon copy of the Head Boy stumbled in. "What do ya want Scorp? I was napping."

"I need your help. Let's go into the hallway were there are less blatantly obvious eavesdroppers." Scorpius sent a glare in the direction of the offenders and exited the tower. Lorcan was right on his heels, swearing under his breath.

"Can we make this snappy? I don't even have socks on for God's sake. And I told you last year, I'm not going to be your bitch this year. You can do your own fucking homework."

"Although you are on the right track, you have completely missed the target. I fully intend on doing my homework, I just need someone to smack my hand s little when I try to avoid it."

"So basically you want me to be your mother"

"No, if you acted like my mother I'd probably do worse. I want you to be my study partner. Make sure I stay on the straight and narrow."

"And what do I get for it?"

"You get me not telling the professors about the little apothecary you're running."

"Fine. But I swear if I get caught in any way, shape, or form heads will roll. So what do you really want me to do? Let's face the facts Scorp; you are not really the kind of kid anyone can control."

"We both know that you are the first person I will come to to get certain substances or help with cheating. All you need to do is say no."

"And what happens if you go to Boot or someone else after I say no?"

"Hopefully talking to you will help me remember what is really important this year and I won't go seek them out." With that statement Scorpius turned on his heel and returned to the dungeon.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive my atrocious behavior by making you guys wait almost an extra week. I had to my Grad Project and a few senior thesises (thesi?). Anyway thank you to everyone who is following or favorite this story. I smile a little every time I get notified. THANKS FOR READING

cbjunebug


	4. Chapter 4

Within five days Scorpius felt like a completely different person. He couldn't decide if he liked it though. On one hand he was exhausted from all the studying and work on top of quidditch but on the other hand going without any of the usual drugs or alcoholic beverage he consumed almost every day made him feel happier and almost lighter. Scorpius was the only seventh year Slytherin at breakfast the Thursday after the term began due to a "hump day" rager the night before in the common room. Scorpius had spent that time in the library writing an essay on the mating cycles of Veela for Care of Magical Creatures. Rose was three tables away and seemed to have spent her time trying to figure out why he was there. After finishing his eggs, Scorpius checked his schedule Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Ancient Runes, a break period and then double potions with the Gryffindors. Scorpius was the first to Professor McGonagall's room; he took the middle seat in the front row and got out his homework, and blank parchment and his quill to take notes. Not long after that the Hufflepuffs trickled in and finally the rest of the Slytherins followed a few minutes later avoiding the light and dragging their feet. McGonagall entered promptly at nine and with a quick good morning collected the homework and began to lecture. At the end of the class the students got their last essays back, when Scorpius received his there was no grade, only a note "See me." He took his time putting away his things and walked to McGonagall's and tentatively said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Scorpius," the professor replied. "Take a seat. Would you like a biscuit?" after declining the offer professor McGonagall continued. "Scorpius, I have taught you every year you've been at Hogwarts. This means I have been grading your assignments for six full years, I know the quality and style of your work and I have noticed a difference this year and I must remind you that cheating or plagiarizing in any way shape or form will not be tolerated and there are severe consequences."

"With all due respect professor, this is my own work. A few things happened this summer that made me realize that the way I was treating my schoolwork was harming me more in the long run and I am trying hard to start form new habits and get the most out of my last year at Hogwarts."

"If you are indeed telling the truth I must encourage you to continue at this level. The last essay you wrote was definitely worthy of an O. Of course, if you ever need help to stay on this track feel free to turn to me or to your head of house."

"Thank you professor. I will definitely keep that in mind. Was that all? I'm going to be late for ancient runes and we're going over some hard theorems and I need every second of class time."

"Of course, tell professor vector to owl me if she asks where you've been. And keep up the good work."

"Thank you professor, have a nice day."

Rose arrived to her transfiguration class early, as usual, and she saw Scorpius talking to Professor McGonagall. Scorpius had seemed a little off to her so she decided to use some of her Uncle George's Extendable Ears to listen in on their conversation.  
>"Shit, shit, shit" Rose muttered. Scorpius was headed for the door and Rose's bag was stuck on the door. Finally she jiggled her bag loose and stood next to the door, trying to look casual.<p>

"Weasley." Scorpius said in passing.

"What no declaration of love? No proclaiming to the world that I'm going to marry you eventually?" Rose said.

Scorpius turned around, "If that is what you want I'd be happy to oblige, but I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me? I'm simply complying to your wishes, _ Rose."_

"I've been saying that for the past seven years!"

"And maybe it just sank in. Toodleloo, _Weasley." _Scorpius said with a smirk, turning to leave. Rose let out an exasperated sigh and went into the classroom.

Rose found it hard to concentrate to McGonagall's lecture and spent the class examining every word of the conversation with Scorpius. She _had _spent a lot of her time at Hogwarts complaining about the blonde haired Slytherin and every conversation they had left Rose mad and frustrated but a civil Scorpius was something she didn't know how to deal with. A sudden change in behavior was indicative of a psychological problem wasn't it? Maybe he was being abused at home, she had heard about the Malfoy family. They weren't the nicest of people. She thought about telling the head of the Slytherin house. But at the end of the period she decided she should just count her blessing, maybe a more subdued Scorpius wasn't the worst thing.

AAAAARGHHHHHHHHH I'm a horrible person for not updating. I PROMISE a chapter on Monday that is lonnggggg. SORRy


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the final class of the day. Double potions. Scorpius was relieved to save this class for last the professor adored him and the subject came naturally to him. When he arrived to class he sat at the lab desk in the front and center and got his books out. A second later he heard the familiar sound of books being plobbed on the table and a loud "humph." turning his head he saw the red mane he knew belonged to Rose Weasley. She started slamming her books and ink well onto the table.

"Merlin, Weasley. What did that table ever do to you?"

"What are you blathering on about, Malfoy?" Rose snapped.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this bench had insulted your mother the way you're slamming your books about."

"I am not slamming them."

"You are too; sounded almost like someone was apparating in here."

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts, you bloody idiot."

"I'm quite aware Weasley. I do possess some baseline knowledge about the castle I spend half the year in."

Rose was interrupted by their professor entering.

"Good morning class! Now if you would so kindly pass up those essays on the effect of gillyweed..." said the professor.

Rose's hand shot into the air. "Professor, I don't believe you assigned that essay yet."

"He assigned it three days ago, do keep up Weasley." Scorpius pointed out.

"He most certainly did not. I write everything down and it's not in my calendar! Besides how would you know, you never do your homework."

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. You know what they say about assuming, don't you? Besides I've got mine right here. A foot and a half long, including the extra credit portion on feeding gillyweed to other creatures."

"But...you..and..extra credit?" Rose sputtered.

"Do close your jaw, Weasley. You'll catch flies like that." Scorpius said with a smirk.

Stunned, Rose turned around to collect the papers from other people in her row, only to see the entire classroom had watched her interaction with Scorpius. Instantly her face turned pink, she grabbed the essays from Albus, who was sitting behind her, and turned around sharply.

Scorpius noted her frazzled state and smirked. He had always liked Rose with a slight flush whether it is from quidditch or an argument. He almost couldn't wait to see the blush on her cheeks after she had been thoroughly kissed. He had to remind himself that she would come to him as long as he kept up with his change in lifestyle.

If there was one thing Rose couldn't stand it was being embarrassed. Whether it is by her raucous cousins, her over-the-top friends, or her famous parents. Her cousins knew of this one weakness and constantly played pranks on her. They always seemed to forget Rose's penchant for revenge, so every holiday gathering they would charm her hair an unnatural shade, or feed her Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-spiked food and later the culprits would find their favorite perfume dumped out or their hidden candy stash transfigured onto animal dung. Rose didn't take these things lightly. That's when she decided she would have her revenge on Scorpius for embarrassing her in front of half of their grade. She just needed the perfect plan.

Later that night, Rose and Albus were sneaking down to the kitchens. Rose was holding the invisibility cloak over their bodies while Albus was looking for teachers and patrolling prefects on the Marauder Map which James had bequeathed to them upon his graduation. When they had reaches the kitchens, Albus tickled the pear and opened the door for the duo to enter. The elves presented them with a plethora of food; Rose snatched a few pastries and sat down on a stool. Albus sat on one across from her and said, "So how was your day Rose?"

"Horrendous. You were in potions class!"

"You mean that little spat with Scorpius? Are you really letting it get to you that much?"

"He EMBARRASSED me Albus! I don't even let Fred get away with that. I need to find a way to get him back."

"So what are you going to do? Replace his wand with a trick one? Shave his head?"

"I have to find his weakness. He's apparently given up his partying ways so threatening his stash won't work this year. I'm going to have to sleep on it."

"Are you completely daft? I know his weakness, hell all of Hogwarts knows, except for you apparently."

"Really? You've figured it out! What is it?"

"Rose, it's you."

There it is! The real chapter five and the second chapter in a week! I hope you enjoyed it and as always, reviews (positive or negative) are always welcomed. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review or a pm.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days after Albus's revelation in the kitchen and Rose had finally come up with a plan. She had discussed ideas at great length with her roommates, many of whom advocated Rose dating Scorpius and then breaking his Slytherin heart. Rose saw the appeal in that plan, but it was too cruel, she wanted him to suffer but not that greatly. Rose had finally committed to a plan and today was the day to initiate the first phase.

Rose woke up at the crack of dawn, grabbed her bathroom caboodle, and scurried to the bathrooms. She took a shower using her expensive shampoo and conditioner, which she saved for special occasions. When she exited the shower in her terrycloth bathrobe, the bathroom was still deserted. She squirted a generous dollop of magical hair serum her Aunt Fleur gave her for Christmas and combed it through her hair. She muttered a drying charm for her hair and body, and then put her slightly modified school uniform on. The shirt was still loose but clung to her slim frame and the skirt bordered on scandal, at least it so seemed to Rose. She brushed and styled her hair to fall in soft curls and applied just a little brown eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara to make her blue eyes really pop. With a final fluff of her hair and a splash of orchid body spray, Rose was done and she returned to her room to grab her schoolbag. As soon as she stepped through the doorframe she was met with wolf calls from her roommates.

"Look at you, Miss Thing! He will be positively drooling over you." remarked Leila Finnegan.

"You think so? I mean he does have high standards doesn't he?" said a nervous Rose.

"Everyone knows he has a weakness for you Weasley women, you won't have to do a thing but look like this."

"Well, ok. I guess it's off to breakfast with me. Wish me luck ladies."

Rose left the Gryffindor Tower and made her way down to breakfast. She selected a seat close to the edge of the Gryffindor table, grabbed a plate of toast and eggs and settled in to wait. Luckily, Rose's roommates were right and not even five minutes later the spot next to her was filled by a handsome Hufflepuff like she had hoped.

"Hello Maclaggen," she said turning towards the dirty-blonde haired boy. "What can I do for you?"

Cormac Maclaggen, Jr. was a key part in Rose's plan. He had been selected above all other candidates due to two very important traits. The first was he was a known serial dater. He had a new girlfriend at least once every other week, but none of his exes ever seemed to bash him. Every single one of them testified to the fact that Cormac was a nice guy; their relationship had just run its course. But the most important trait Maclaggen had was that Scorpius Malfoy loathed his very existence.

"You can start by calling me CJ, Rose. All my friends do," he replied.

"Well Maclaggen, would you really consider us friends? We've hardly spoken outside of a classroom or the Quidditch pitch." Rose stated with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, maybe we can work on that. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade trip, perhaps you'd like to join me? Maybe tea at Madame Puddifoot's?"

"That almost sounds like a date, Maclaggen."

"Well maybe that's exactly what I was offering. What would you say to that?"

"I'd say meet me in the entrance hall at eleven."

"It is a date. Now I hate to eat and run but I'm already five minutes late to charms. I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that Maclaggen took Roses hand, gave it a kiss and departed the hall.

Scorpius was glaring across the tables. Maclaggen was getting awfully cozy with Rose. There was no way Rose would ever give that filthy Hufflepuff the time of day, or so he thought. He saw Maclaggen raise Rose's dainty hand to his mouth before leaving the hall. Rose looked quite happy with the outcome as well.

"Hey mate, take a deep breath, get a glass of pumpkin juice." said Will.

"Merlin, you look like steam is about to blow out your ears, what gives?" seconded Roderick.

"Did you see that scum put his hands all over Rose? That bloody Hufflepuff thinks he's so bloody great and that he can get any bloody girl..."

"Whoa there!" interrupted Will, "How about taking it down a notch."

Scorpius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's better." Scorpius said more calmly. He opened his eyes just in time to see Rose leaving the hall. "If you'll just excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Scorpius rose from the table and quickly walked over to the doors. Once in the Entrance Hall, Scorpius turned just in time to see Rose going up the stairs.

"Oi, Weasley." he called out. Rose turned on the step to face him.

"Yes, Malfoy? What could you possibly want?" she said, cold as ice.

"What were you doing so close with Maclaggen?"

"I really don't see how my interactions with CJ are any of your business Malfoy."

"You stay away from him Rose; he's not as great as he'll have everyone believe."

"Just because he's beat you a few times in Quidditch doesn't make him a bad person. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Transfiguration. Good day, Malfoy" she said then turned and walked away.

The rest of the day passed without incident and before she knew it, it was time to get ready for her date. She primped herself just the same as the day previously, but seeing how she didn't have any classes she put on a nice pair of jeans and a lilac colored tank top. While walking down the Entrance Hall Rose mulled over her conversation with Scorpius the day before. He had implied that Maclaggen was a bad person and she would have passed that off as Scorpius being threatened by Maclaggen encroaching on what Scorpius believed to be rightfully his but the look on his face seemed much to serious for that to be the only reason. Rose decided to dismiss Scorpius's concerns. All of his exes thought highly of him, the younger students looked up to him, and the teachers adored him, she wouldn't let Scorpius's personal vendetta against the man to ruin a nice day.

When she arrived to the Entrance Hall, she noticed that Maclaggen was already there. "Its only 10:45, were you that eager for our date Maclaggen?" Rose remarked.

"I knew you'd get here early and my father always told me that a gentleman is first to every date, so I got here at 10:30."

"That's very kind of you, someone probably should have told my father and brother that," Rose said with a chuckle.

"We are getting off topic Rosie, which is you look marvelous."

"Oh thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." As soon as rose finished her statement the clock struck eleven.

"Well milady, it is time to depart" said CJ imitating a hoity toity accent.

"As you so desire, milord." rose responded playfully. And with that the new couple was off to Hogsmeade. They first went shopping for books and quills and stopped off to visit Rose's family working at the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They then caught a late tea at Madame Puddifoots and then decided to forego the carriages and walk back to the castle.

Scorpius had been watching Rose and Maclaggen rather closely during her excursion to Hogsmeade. He had never trusted Maclaggen, he had always seemed fake to Scorpius. So Scorpius followed them, not closely but close enough. Will and Roderick had gotten fed up after the first fifteen minutes and had left to go entertain Roxie and Lexie. Meanwhile Scorpius was mentally noting every time Maclaggen touched Rose, every time he made her laugh, their every move.

When they had finally parted at the castle, Scorpius knew that he had to keep an eye on the new "couple." Maclaggen's eye had flitted from girl to girl throughout the date and every time Rose looked away, Scorpius saw Maclaggen look at her breasts or ass. Scorpius felt that Maclaggen's behavior only corroborated his inkling that Maclaggen wasn't as sweet as everyone assumed. He could fuck with any other bimbo or floozy in Hogwarts but not Rose, Scorpius wouldn't allow it.

Ok! There it is chapter seven! I had some writers block in the beginning of the chapter but I think I have a pretty clear outline of what will happen for the rest of the story. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm always convinced that the chapters are crap when I upload them and every review makes me feel lime maybe I am slightly good at this. The one complaint I did have was that chapters were too short and I take too long for updates. This chapter is double the length of the last one, so this is definitely something I can control, but my less than frequent updates are a little less controllable. I can only update from my school computers because I share my pc with my 8 year old brother, so fanfic is blocked. I finish school in about two weeks and a majority of my school work is done, so I'll start getting these out quicker. My parents are buying me a laptop for college but there is no telling when that'll be so it updates may stop after May 30th but as soon as I either get a laptop or find a way to update sans PC, I'll probably have a lot of chapters done.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later and Rose was very happy with where her life was. She had just finished Quidditch tryouts and was extremely happy with where her team's talent stood. She had continued dating CJ and although Scorpius could usually been found lurking within the vicinity; he had stayed out of her way. Her grades stood head and shoulders above everyone else's, making her the clear valedictorian. She was currently getting ready for a Hufflepuff party, something she normally wouldn't attend but CJ had begged her to go. She slipped into a pair of low black wedges that made her legs look endless and went to wait for CJ in the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are you going like that, Rose?" remarked Albus, disentangling himself from his flavor of the week.

"CJ is taking me to that Hufflepuff party, why? Is this too much? I never go to these things. Oh Merlin he's going to think I'm trying too hard." Rose rambled.

"No, no. You look fine just a little more...flashy than usual." Rose let out a sigh of relief. Then there was a knock on the common room entrance and Rose turned to leave. "Hey Rose, you make him mind his manners, ok?"

Rose nodded, "Thanks Albie." she gave her cousin a quick peck on the cheek and left the tower.

Scorpius was sitting in a chair watching the door intently and ignoring all the floozies shoving their goods in his face. He saw Rose enter with Maclaggen and made sure he kept an eye on her from his seat. Scorpius was still trying to stay clean and sober and was avoiding parties where the booze was flowing and drugs abundant but he still didn't trust Maclaggen and felt it was his duty to protect Rose.

An hour had passed and Scorpius saw CJ whisper in Rose's ear and leave the common room. Scorpius cast a quick disillusionment charm and followed CJ up to his common room. He rooted around in his nightstand drawer before taking a yellow pill out of a packet, pocketing it, and turning to leave.

Scorpius was furious. He knew exactly what that pill was, and what it did to girls. How dare he even consider doing that to Rose! Scorpius bolted back to the common room. He knew what Maclaggen was going to do and was quickly formulating a plan to protect Rose. He said a quick finite incantateum and pushed his way over to Rose.

"Well lookie here! Little Miss Rose Weasley all dressed up at a party with alcohol!"

"Malfoy." she spat. "Here I thought my prayers had been answered and you were finally going to leave me alone."

"I was a bit wrapped up in studying but I will always make time for my Rosie."

"Is he bothering you Rose?" Maclaggen said with a drink in each hand. Scorpius pointed his wand at each drink and whispered a quick spell his father had taught him to dissipate any poisons in a drink while Rose responded.

"I was just saying hello but I can tell I'm not wanted so I'll move along. Ta-ta Rosie." ideally Scorpius wouldn't want to leave Rose's side the rest of the night but that wouldn't go over well, so he settled from watching the couples every move at a relatively close distance. He was prepared for anything and knew what to keep his eye on. About a half an hour later he saw Maclaggen leading Rose towards the door, Scorpius pushed his way through the throng of students and followed the couple into the hallway. He kept his distance but followed the couple through the corridors until a hand grabbed him into a closet. Scorpius tried to pry out of his captors arms until he heard a very familiar whiny voice,"Scorpy why are you fighting me?" whined Roxie.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT MACLAGGEN DID TO YOU ROXIE?" Roxie gasped at the horrific memory, she had tried to push it to the back of her head. "HE IS TRYING TO DO IT TO ANOTHER GIRL RIGHT NOW. SO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS." Roxie tearfully opened the door handle and Scorpius bolted out. He ran towards where he believed the couple was and tried every door in the hallway until he heard a shrill scream.

Rose couldn't believe what was happening. She was cowering in a corner of an abandoned classroom and CJ had just punched her. He was mumbling "Of course it wouldn't work on her, damn golden trio blood." Rose was whimpering blood trickling down her chin as CJ approached her again. He crouched down to her level and grabbed her face in his hand and spat, "Now listen hear you filthy blood traitor spawn. You are going to be very quiet and do as I say or you will never see the light of day again." Just then they heard someone shout "ROSE" from the hallway. "Not a word." reiterated Maclaggen jabbing his wand into her neck. "Now how about you spread these pretty little legs?" rose shook her head frantically. "No matter," Maclaggen said with a smirk and using strips he had ripped off the bottom of her dress tied her ankles to the legs. Rose had just started to weep when the door burst open.

Scorpius tried a variety of hexes to unlock the door, but Maclaggen had warded it well. Scorpius grew frustrated very quickly and decided to just blast the door open. After the splinters and dust had cleared away he saw Rose tied in the corner, mascara down her face, and Maclaggen standing over her.

"Get lost Malfoy," Maclaggen spit out.  
>Scorpius raised his wand, "Only if Rose leaves with me."<br>"Why do you care about a filthy blood traitor like her? Life would be so much better without this filth clogging up our world."  
>"Maclaggen, that's a bunch of horse shit and we both know it. So just lower your wand and let Rose go."<br>"Oh, she's not going anywhere." And Maclaggen began to turn towards Rose, his wand still raised. Scorpius took advantage of Maclaggen turning away and shouted "STUPEFY," and watched the red beam of light shoot out of his wand and hit the Hufflepuff square in the chest. Maclaggen crumpled to the floor and Scorpius did a quick incarcerous to make sure that even when he did wake up, he would be unable to move. Scorpius rushed over to the corner where Rose lay whimpering, he untied her and held her close to his chest as sobs wracked through her body. Scorpius just sat there until her tears turned into deep breaths, after checking to make sure she was asleep, Scorpius picked her up bridal style, and levitating Maclaggen's still unconscious form behind them, went to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Ok! Another chapter done! Sorry if it was crap, I'm not the happiest with it, but it was difficult to write because I've never been in a situation like this. I'm going to try to have a chapter up tomorrow which will be the seco9nd part of this night. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! I seriously take everything you guys suggest into account. Ok! That's all!


	8. Chapter 8

Albus was dozing on his favorite couch in front of the fire of the Gryffindor common room when he was awoken by three sharp knocks on the Fat Lady's frame. "ALBUS, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Albus recognized Scorpius's voice and ran to the door and pushed it open. He was shocked by what he saw, Scorpius's face was contorted in rage; he was carrying Rose in his arms as if she were the most fragile porcelain doll.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?" Albus demanded.

"You need to get McGonagall right now, right this Goddamn second."

"Tell me what is going on Malfoy."

"I'll tell you the same time I tell McGonagall but you need to go get her right now or I will not be held accountable for my actions." Scorpius pushed past Albus and marched into the common room still trailing MacLaggen behind him. Albus decided it was better to swallow his question and go get the headmistress.

Scorpius walked into the red and gold common room and lightly laid Rose on the couch Albus was just sleeping on. Scopius then unceremoniously dropped MacLaggen onto a wooden chair in the corner. Scorpius then shot ropes out of his wand and tied MacLaggen to the chair. Scorpius then sat in the high-backed arm chair closest to Rose's head and waited for Albus to return. A few minutes later Albus flew in followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you have a good reason for making Mr. Potter come get me at this unreasonable hour."

Without taking his eyes off Rose, Scorpius said with a controlled voice, "MacLaggen tried to rape Rose. I saw him drop something in her drink. He took her to the empty classroom next to the Hufflepuff common room and he had her tied up. I will give you my memories, Rose doesn't need to relive it. You also will want to talk to Roxie."

"Mr. Malfoy these are very serious accusations.."

"and every last one of them are true Professor. MacLaggen has been a terror to all of the girls in this school. I'm stopping it."

"Mr. Malfoy, I will still need to speak to Miss Weasley, it is her decision whether or not to press charges, and I will need to inform her parents," McGonagall said softly.

"I understand Professor, but can we just let her sleep for now. She needs to sleep."

"Of course, but we will need to bring her to the hospital wing. We don't know what kind of reaction she could have to the potion. I will take Mr. MacLaggen to the Ministry of Magic for now, I am sure I can trust you to take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing, correct?

"Of course, Professor."

"Then I will see all of you tomorrow in the hospital wing," McGonagall levitated the chair carrying MacLaggen and left the common room. The second the door closed behind her Albus erupted.

"I WILL SKIN THAT BASTARD I SWEAR TO MERLIN. IF I SEE THAT MONSTER EVER AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN MALFOY YOU SAID YOU CARED ABOUT HER!"

Scorpius gritted his teeth and replied sharply, "Potter, if you are implying that I did not do EVERYTHING in my power to prevent this, you could not be more wrong." Scorpius stood up and gently picked Rose up again, "I'm taking Rose to the hospital wing, you can come if you'd like but I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Scorpius soon arrived at the hospital wing, a fuming Albus in tow. Madame Pomfrey rushed over, "Minerva sent a patronus, I already have a bed made. Follow me."

Scorpius followed Pomfrey to one of the private rooms and set Rose down on the bed. Pomfrey turned to the two boys, "I'm going to need to do a scan on her, you boys can wait outside. I'll call you in as soon as I'm done."

Scorpius followed Albus out into the hallway and after a moment of awkwrd silence Albus spoke,"I'm sorry I accused you of not trying to defend Rose. I know you truly care about her and seeing this done to her hurts you as much as it hurts me. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. It's stressful for the both of us."

Madame Pomfrey then came out of Rose's room; both boys looked at her expectantly. "The only thing I can tell you is she is and will be fine. You may go in, she's starting to wake up." They let out a sigh of relief and entered Rose's room, where true to Pomfrey's word, she was indeed awake and looking out the window.

"Hey guys" Rose whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Rosie!" Albus exclaimed and ran to the bedside, engulfing his cousin in a bear hug. "Im never letting you out of my sight again, if I went with you to that party this never would have happened."

"Albus this isn't your fault." Rose said wearily.

"McGonagall took the scumbag to the Ministry of Magic. She also said she was going to tell your parents."

Rose paled, "No no no no no, she can't tell my parents."

Scorpius spoke for the first time since they entered the room, "Rose, there is nothing to be ashamed about. This isn't your fault. The only person to fault is MacLaggen and perhaps his upbringing."

Rose gazed at Scorpius for a minute as her eyes began to tear up, "You saved me, thank you" she sputtered out.

"Anyone would have done it," he responded.

At that moment the door burst open and a hysterical Hermione Weasley raced right to her daughter's side immediately followed by one Ron Weasley. Hermione was in tears and Albus recounted the stories to his aunt and uncle. Albus finished by saying "Scorpius saved Rose, he saved her." Ron turned to face the blonde haired teen and said "So your Draco's boy," Scorpius nodded in the affirmative, "Your father and I may have never seen eye to eye, but he raised a fine kid. I could not thank you enough for what you've done for our family and Rose tonight. Not everyone would have had that courage." And the older man offered Scorpius his hand.

Scorpius clasped the proffered hand and stated, "I would do anything to protect your daughter sir." Ron gave Scorpius a stiff nod and turned back to his daughter, Hermione gave Scoprius a short and teary hug, grasped his forearms and mouthed "Thank you." Scorpius smiled and returned the hug. Rose's family then moved to her bedside. Scorpius took this as his cue to leave and with on last nod to Albus, he turned and left the room quietly.

A/N: Hello there all! I know I haven't updated in forever but heres the newest installment! Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story through my short leave. Hopefully I can get into a good rhythm and start cranking out more chapters. As always your reviews help shape the story so they are always appreciated. THANK YOU


End file.
